A Hobbit and A Wolf
by Rookinbay
Summary: This story is about a wolf in the Hobbit. Just after the great war.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

We will start on a night, were it was just after the Great War. The great mountain of the dwarfs is we are. A wolf outside scrabbled across the perimeter of the mountain. His name was Martin. The name every male wolf in his family before he "won" a name. They "won" by doing great acts and being named by it. His Mother died as long with his father in the Great War. He did not know what had happened. So he laid down under a tree and fell to sleep. He dream of his parents. Then at the end a Hobbit appeared and whistled. Then Martin's mother a father followed the Hobbit away. Then he woke up and started running to find that Hobbit. The face of the Hobbit laid heavy on his mind. He wanted to find the Hobbit to find his parents. It had been three days before he came to the Forest. He stopped running and just walked on the path. He heard something moving behind a tree. He stopped smelled the air and started walking again. Then the creature moved to a different tree. Martin stopped again and then started walking. When the creature moved to a different tree. Martin kept walking. Not looking any were but in front of him. The creature kept coming too closer trees now. Martin stopped sniffed the air and kept walking. Then the creature started going in the trees in front of Martin. Martin started trotting. Then running as fast as his little legs could carry him. Then the creature stopped hiding behind the trees and started running too. Martin knew not to look at the creature. For fear of hitting something in front of him. So kept running. But the creature ran in front of him. Martin halted to a stop. The creature walked toward. Martin saw that he was a wolf too.

"Who are you" asked the wolf

"Martin" he replied

"I am Rebel, Son of Took. Come with me Martin." The wolf replied

Rebel started walking off the trail. Martin started following him. Rebel and Martin walked for hours and then Rebel started running. Martin started running he was faster than on the trail. So he wanted to see how fast he could go. But then he stopped. Rebel was no wear in site. Martin did not know where he had come from when running. Then he saw Rebel running as fast as he could. Rebel yelled out

"You are FAST!"

Finally Rebel reached Martin. So they started trotting together. They a great beam of light hit Martin face. They were across the Forrest! Then Rebel led him across the trail and into a little den about fifteen yards away from the trail. They both entered. There was another wolf in the den. Her name was Iris.

They exchanged stories and Rebel was a warrior. And one of the oldest wolf that lives. Rebel knew about all the secrets of the forest.

"Iris, this wolf is the fastest wolf I have ever met!" Rebel said to Iris

Rebel gave instructions to Martin how to get to the Shire. When Martin was about to leave rebel stopped him,

"You are surely the fastest wolf I have ever met. I shall name you Long Arrow." Rebel proudly said to Long Arrow.

"Thank you Rebel, come to find me in the Shire will you." Long Arrow said


	2. Again?

**Disclaimer: The Hobbit and all of its characters are not mine they are J. R. Tolkien's.**

CHAPTER 2

Long Arrow left Rebel with mixed feelings. He was sad he had to leave, but happy he got directions. So now he could know where he was going! Two days later Long Arrow was thinking of Rebel and Iris when he heard something.

"Again!" He thought to himself.

He stopped and looked around. And then kept going then could something behind him. So he jumped around and pounced on a small wolf.

"Who are you?" Long Arrow asked the wolf,

"Aramaic, daughter of Rebel." Said the wolf.

Long Arrow jumped back in amazement.

"Why, these wolfs like to follow me!" he thought to himself,

"Did you just do that?" Aramaic said in surprise,

"Do what?" Long Arrow replied,

"Jump off of me like I had rabies! How rude but weird!" Aramaic yelled,

( They love to yell at each other as you can see!)

"How rude is following someone!" Long Arrow yelled back,

"True… But!" Aramaic was interrupted by Long Arrow.

"Are you really the daughter of Rebel?" Long Arrow asked quieting down from yelling.

"Why, yes I am. Why do you know him?" Aramaic said proudly,

"Yes I do, I went to his den two days ago." Long Arrow said,

"So are they okay?" she asked with energy,

"Yes your father is better than ever! And your mother. Why are you not there?" Long Arrow said,

"I am old enough to leave the den! I might be small but I am fast!" she said with greater pride than earlier.

"Why are you here?" She questioned him

"I am going to the shire." Long Arrow replied holding back the details.

"Really, are you serious? I am going there too!" Aramaic said acting as herself.

"Why are you going?" Long Arrow question her now.

"Because my father said that I am too small for living by the forest. So I have to go to the shire to live with small people." Aramaic said with sadness in her tone.

"Oh… I understand." Long Arrow said quietly,

"Do you really?" Aramaic said gaining back energy

"I suppose I do… No, I don't." Long Arrow replied with a little chuckle,

"I thought so!" Aramaic replied laughing,

"Would you like to come with me to the Shire?" Long Arrow questioned

"You mean you come with me. I mean I was heading here first!" Aramaic said happily!

"True!" Long Arrow replied

"I would love it! It gets so boring alone on the trail!" Aramaic said walking away,

And they were on their way. They traveled for days and days. They would stop for water at steams and hunt for deer. At a stream when they stopped to get a drink.

Then they heard something coming. Long Arrow and Aramaic leaped behind bush. They heard trotting of paws about three or four. They practically stopped breathing. Then a pup came up to the bush and saw them and howled. Then the other wolves came up.

"Get out from behind that bush!" said a wolf which acted like the leader.


	3. Deer Slayer

Chapter 3

"Get out!" said the wolf

"We're coming, we're coming!" said Aramaic,

"Quiet! We don't want to make them mad!" Long Arrow said under his breath,

"Don't you think they already are?" She said sarcastically

"Hurry up!" Said the wolf again,

Long Arrow and Aramaic walked out from behind the bush. The wolves formed a circle around them and took them to their pack.

"Chingacook, what are we going to do with them?" Asked one of the wolves to the leader like wolf.

The scouts led them to a pack full of wolves. There were pups everywhere. Mothers started gathering there pups and walking away from Long Arrow and Aramaic. Then the leader of the scouts Chingacook spoke up to one of the wolf in the pack.

"Go get Took."

"Yes, sir!" The wolf responded

Then wolf ran off into the woods. An old but not week wolf came with the wolf with Took's wife. They stopped right in front of Long Arrow and Aramaic.

"What are your names?" Took questioned

"Long Arrow sir, at your service." Long Arrow answered nudging Aramaic to say also.

"Aramaic, daughter Rebel son of…" Aramaic stood there looking like a ghost

"Son of who…" Long Arrow then under stood and was as a ghost like Aramaic.

"Son of who!" Chingacook asked,

"Quiet Chingacook." Took told him sternly but still softly,

"Rebel son of Took." Aramaic said proudly. All the wolves in the pack gasped.

"What is she talking about Took." Chingacook question with anger,

"Rebel is my son." Took said in a low sad voice,

"Why would you leave him?!" Aramaic screamed,

"Because the Dwarf King found him! I had no choice but to leave him with the King!" Took yelled back,

"So you just ran away and left your only son!" Aramaic said while starting to cry,

"I couldn't do anything to help. The king was out to kill and get our fur. Since the King wanted him for a pet, he would have killed us for fur!" Took yelled with anger,

"You at least could have looked for him." Aramaic said while falling to the ground weeping. Long Arrow stepped in front of Aramaic and spoke,

"I so ashamed of you! First, you just figures out that you have a granddaughter. And you are yelling at her. Second, you do not yell at a lady! Third, we are starving can we have some room and some food!" Long Arrow said with authority,

"Get them food" Took said to Chingacook, who ran off for food. Then Long Arrow and Aramaic where led to a spot under an oak tree where they were to stay. The sun set and they slept peacefully. In the morning Aramaic got up early and went to go on a short hunt. While waiting for prey she heard something approaching. She stayed still and waited ready to pounce. Then Took walked up behind and jumped.

"What are you doing?!" Aramaic screamed. Long Arrow shot up from his dream of a dwarf on a unicorn.

"Aramaic! Where are you?!" Long Arrow said to himself not knowing that he was talking to himself.

Long Arrow started running toward the scream. He was running and running then he saw them to his left. *THUNK*! Long Arrow had ran into a tree in front of him. Long Arrow walking NOT in a straight line to Aramaic and Took, who were talking about life.

"I always thought that you died in war. But I am so happy that you did…" Aramaic was interrupted by Long Arrow,

"I found you! Are you ok aramakee?" Long Arrow said still distort,

"Yesssss? But are you okay?" Aramaic asked with a smile on her face.

"I am okay dokay! Because I am on my trusty pig!" Long Arrow exclaimed right before falling over.

"Long Arrow, Long Arrow, are you okay?" Aramaic asked him,

"What happened?" Long Arrow asked,

"We have NO idea and do NOT want to know!" Aramaic said laughing.

The three walked home together talking about Rebel. A topic they often talked about now. When they got back Long Arrow and Aramaic went to a stream to get a drink.

"Do you think we should take Took to Rebel?" Aramaic asked Arrow,

"Yes, I think we should." Arrow replied seriously,

"Then let's go get Took!" Aramaic said with joy.

They trotted back to Took and asked him if he would like to meet Rebel.

"I love to, just let me make plans for when I am gone." Took said joyfully,

Took made plans to join his pack at the meeting rock. A rock that was used meeting by all packs. The little group started off on the trail. The little group traveled for days till they got close to the edge of the great forest. They got to the den of Rebel. Aramaic and Took stayed on the trail while Arrow went to the den. When Arrow entered the den Rebel and Iris were eating deer.

"Hello! What are you doing here again so soon?" Rebel asked a bit surprised,

"I have not gotten to the Shire yet, but I have some friends I want you to meet. Come on!" Long Arrow said to Rebel then to Aramaic,

"Aramaic, what are you doing here?" Rebel questioned,

"Oh darling! I missed you!" Iris said while running to Aramaic,

"Iris, she is a grown wolf." Rebel said seriously,

Iris stepped away from Aramaic to behind Rebel.

"I have another friend, but he is on the trail. Should I call for him?" Long Arrow asked Rebel,

"Yes we would like to meet any of your friends Long Arrow." Iris said because Long Arrow was an honest wolf. Rebel nodded at Long Arrow to say that he wanted to meet the friend.

"Come on!" Arrow yelled to his friend on the trail. As Took walked up Rebel's face changed to anger than to happiness then to sadness three times.

"Hello Rebel son of Took." Took said to Rebel as he had taut Rebel to do.

"Yes that is me. Who are you, may I ask?" Rebel saying not totally believing that it was Took.

"I am Took father of Rebel." Took replied calmly while Iris's jaw fell to the ground.

"I thought of you dead." Rebel said to Took as Thor said to Loki,

"Who said that you would be a terrible father! Me! But I have never been so wrong in my life." Rebel said to Took as Thorin said to Bilbo.

Rebel and Took talked for hours. At sunset finally Long Arrow interrupted them,

"Rebel may I talk to you alone?" Long Arrow asked

"Sure, let's go outside." Rebel replied.

They walked outside and talked for about thirty minutes then cam inside.

"Aramaic would you like to go hunting with for supper?"

"Sure!" Aramaic said while they ran off into to the forest. (Not the great forest though.)

There was a deer and Long Arrow speed up with the deer and killed it with precision. He killed all five deer. But there was a big buck and Aramaic was about to go after it but Long Arrow stopped her,

"No, we have all we need. We will not kill without need to." Long Arrow said with kindness but still seriously.

"I do not know how to say this. Will you marry me?" Long Arrow asked,

"Hahahaha, I love that joke! Nice one!" Aramaic said laughing,

"I am serious." Long Arrow said dead serious,

"I love it! You can't trick me! Nice try. I love this side of you also!" Aramaic said still laughing.

Long Arrow just stayed at her with dead silence.

"Are serious? Oh my, oh my, oh my word! You have to ask my dad!" Aramaic stunned,

"I did." Long Arrow said still staring at her,

"Oh… yes?" Aramaic said,

"Really!" Long Arrow jumped up,

"No I am just joking I hate you so I am traveling with you." Aramaic said sarcastically,

"We better get back!" Long Arrow said with joy.

They walked back laughing about what had just been said.

When they got back every one was expecting them. They did a small wedding, the meal was the deer Long Arrow had killed.

"Wow Long Arrow! These are amazing deer. They were killed so cleanly!" Took said with surprise.

"Thank you Took." Long Arrow said humbly,

"Let's eat!" Rebel said with a hungry stomach.

After they had finished supper they all went outside to talk.

"Aramaic and I must get going." Long Arrow said with some sadness,

"Yes, we must get going." Aramaic said in agreement,

"Good Bye son. Thank you!" Iris said happily,

"Good Bye son! Thank, thank you!" Rebel said joyfully,

"I have something to name, Deer Slayer. Thank you." Took said with happiness

Deer Slayer and Aramaic set off for the shire were they were going to grow a family. They walked down the trail, ready for anything together.


End file.
